The field of the disclosure relates generally to structures and, more particularly, to structures including components configured to autonomously detect and accommodate structural changes.
Known components are incorporated into structures and are configured to carry loads during operation of the structures. Sometimes components experience a structural change which disrupts load paths through the components. Such structural changes generate areas of increased stress in the components, which reduce the expected service life of the components. In addition, sometimes cracks and other structural weaknesses translate along the load paths after a structural change. Accordingly, it is desirable to detect when structural changes occur in components to reduce areas of increased stress and to inhibit expansion of structural weaknesses. However, it is difficult to detect structural changes in at least some known components such as components manufactured using an additive manufacturing process.